My Moments With You
by El Sombrerero Loco
Summary: Una agradable tarde de invierno, sentada frente a la estufa con mi peludo gato sobre mi regazo, pensé en las posibilidades de que alguien ya hubiese escrito algo como esto. Muchos han hecho esto... pero, eso no me detiene. He aquí una colección de feas y monstruosas mini-historias mutantes para su deleite.
1. Angel With a Shotgun

***Rumiko Takahashi ha sido la creadora de tanta sensualidad.**

Angel With a Shotgun

Caminé rápidamente la distancia que me alejaba de Kagome. De mi brazo salía un río de sangre que intenté detener con mi mano, sin éxito alguno.

El agarre de los tentáculos de Naraku sobre el delicado cuerpo de Kagome, enviándola a un irremediable estado de inconsciencia.

Observé a ambos lados, divisando a lo lejos a Sango, Miroku y Kirara inconscientes uno al lado del otro. Shippou se encontraba junto a ellos temblando fuertemente, sin dejar de llorar ni lanzar desconsolados sollozos.

A metros de distancia, Tessaiga yacía en el suelo en su estado ordinario de espada vieja y oxidada.

Sentí la sangre correr vertiginosamente por mis venas y pude deducir que mis ojos habían adquirido un color rojo y mi rostro era cubierto por dos marcas moradas.

Antes de perder la conciencia por completo, en mi mente resonó un último pensamiento. Y era que, sin importar que ocurriese, yo siempre protegería a Kagome con mi propia vida…

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:**

El otro día me puse a escuchar música, y al sonar en mis audífonos una canción que ¡en verdad amo! mi mente no pudo evitar imaginar algo, por mínimo que fuese, que me inspirara a escribir.

No fue lo que imaginé en un principio, pero, pensando en el contexto en el que me encontraba, es comprensible. ¡Clases de Matemáticas! Y mi curso no es, como decir, **callado**.

Parecen monos… Gritan, corren, saltan, todo un caos.

Pero, entre todo el bullicio y las millones de veces que me empujaron o me rompieron la hoja… creo que no es tan malo.

No intento excusar el hecho de que no quedó tan bonito, solo quiero plantear la situación en la que me encontraba cuando lo escribí. Sólo como comentario.

Bueno…. ¡Cuídense! ¡Vean animé! ¡Hablen Japonés! Y que tengan un lindo día.

-**El Sombrerero Loco**


	2. A Jealous King

***La creadora del estúpido y sensual Inuyasha es Rumiko Takahashi.**

A Jealous King

Se encontraba sentada en su cama apoyada contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, ocultando sus lágrimas. La lluvia y los truenos hacían el ambiente aún más deprimente y tenebroso, y sus sollozos se escuchaban por los pasillos de aquel palacio en el que se le mantenía oculta, arrebatándole lo único que le daba las fuerzas como para seguir viviendo, el amor, quitándole así sus últimos respiros.

Su amado yacía muerto a manos del rey celoso y esclavista. La tenía a su merced. Sin embargo, el dolor y sufrimiento que causaba su pérdida fueron más fuertes que sus últimas palabras antes de morir: _"Quiero que sigas viviendo y seas feliz"_ ¿Cómo ser feliz, sin él a su lado? Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una vela, la cual yacía en el piso derramando gotas de cera líquida, manchando completamente la alfombra.

Dejó de llorar, se levantó, y, sacando una caja de debajo de su lecho, sacó una daga, suficientemente afilada. Se arrodilló frente a un espejo, pronunciando sus últimas palabras: _"Se que querías que fuese feliz y que viviera, pero sin ti es una tortura"_. Dejó escapar nuevamente las lágrimas desesperadas de sus ojos, y en un movimiento rápido se clavó la daga en el corazón, quitándole su último suspiro.

Una luz blanca y brillante alrededor de la oscuridad la envolvía, le hacía cosquillas, le acariciaba. Divisó, a lo lejos, un túnel de luz, dónde al otro lado un rostro familiar la esperaba, le llamaba y le incitaba a que fuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó a aquel oscuro pasadizo. Al llegar al final, la luz blanca y brillante tomó una forma humana, mostrándole aquel rostro que tanto había ansiado ver después de tanto tiempo, esos ojos llenos de vida. Se le lanzó abrazándolo, dándole besos desenfrenados y desesperados. Estaba tan feliz. Ya nada importaba, ni la muerte lograría separarlos.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

Pues…el otro día tenía ganas de que lloviera. Fue extraño, pero, al imaginarme el sonido de la lluvia, MILLONES de historias relacionadas con ella se me vinieron a la cabeza…

No pude evitar escribirlas, y esta es una de ellas.

Perdonen lo raro... y lo mal que escribo. Con el tiempo aprenderé, ¿no? ¡Espero que hayan tenido un buen día!

¡Disfruten su fin de semana!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	3. Living Dead

***¿Qué quién fue el genio que creó Inuyasha? Ojalá yo… No se trata de nada más ni de nada menos que de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Living Dead

Sus hebras azabaches permanecían, como el agua entre sus manos. Sus garras acariciaron los cabellos con esmero y cariño, esperando que aquel cuerpo, ahora inerte, sintiera lo que él esperaba transmitir.

Pero, como era de esperarse, nada ocurrió.

Lágrimas ciegas cayeron de sus orbes doradas. Podía sentirlas correr rápidamente por sus mejillas, pero, para él, era algo sin importancia en aquel momento.

El pequeño cuerpo de la joven, a pesar de estar cubierto de barro y sangre, seguía siendo hermoso a su vista.

Como un golpe en el rostro, todos sus recuerdos con aquella niñita bipolar y _chillona_ asaltaron su mente, agrandando inevitablemente él ya gran vacío que sentía en su interior.

La bóveda de nubes se tiñó de tonos rojos y anaranjados, anunciando indudablemente que aquella dama, cuál perla blanca, junto a diminutos diamantes, harían pronto su aparición.

Se sentó pesadamente en el césped y acomodó el cadáver de la joven del futuro sobre su regazo, sin dejar de observar sus párpados, deseando que éstos se abrieran y dejaran ver aquel chocolate expresivo que tanto amaba.

Pero él sabía, que por más que lo deseara, nunca sucedería.

Sólo de una cosa estaba seguro; no importaba si aquel órgano en su pecho siguiera bombeando la sangre a su cuerpo, porque si ella no estaba su lado, él sería tan solo un muerto en vida.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hice esto en… diez minutos. La canción en la que me inspiré es de Marina & The Diamonds, y se llama igual que el título. Ni si quiera me acuerdo muy bien de la letra y me daba flojera escucharla xD

Peeeeero…. Bueno, ¿Qué se le hará a la flojera, eh? Espero que ustedes la escuchen, aunque no tenga mucho que ver con esto (lo digo porque recuerdo que era buena…) En fin…

¡Espero esos tomatazos! (Okey, no, pero tal vez a la mayoría no le guste) Aún me falta, aún me falta…

¡Besos!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	4. Stand In The Rain

***La creadora de tanta…sensualidad (no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo) ha sido Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es este escrito.**

Stand In The Rain

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ella, impidiéndole movilizarse libremente y desordenando sus cabellos azabaches. Aunque, en esos momentos, era algo que verdaderamente poco le importaba.

El agua-que caía del cielo-ocultaba sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, las tenues manchas negras en su cara la delataban inevitablemente.

-¡Estúpido rímel!-pensó mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

Su imaginación parecía querer jugarle en su contra, ya que, a pesar de que fue solo un segundo, pudo divisar con algo de esfuerzo una gran mancha roja saltar de un árbol a otro.

Al caminar junto a una gran vitrina se observó el rostro minuciosamente, en un intento desesperado de encontrar rastro alguno de su llanto, para deshacerse de ello y que nadie notara su estado. Suspiró con alivio al percatarse de que, las pocas manchas de maquillaje sobre su rostro, habían desaparecido completamente.

Decidida a continuar su camino, quitó su vista de la vitrina, sintiendo que casi se la sale el corazón del pecho al notar la prepotente figura del hanyô frente suyo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, clara señal de que se encontraba molesto.

Así que, después de todo, no había sido su imaginación…

-¿Por qué lloras?

Le miró sorprendida.

-No estoy llorando.-trató de que su voz no temblara, pero en un punto se quebró y un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

-No me mientas. Puedo sentir el olor de tus lágrimas a pesar de la lluvia. Tonta.-se cruzó de brazos.

Pero, ¿Cómo decirle?

-No es nada.

-No seas idiota y habla de una vez.

-Es sólo que…-dudó unos instantes.-ya no siento esta época como un hogar. Y no pertenezco a la época antigua tampoco, y yo…

-Sí que eres tonta.-interrumpió Inuyasha.-Si tiene un hogar. Todos te quieren, aquí y en el Sengoku, eso es todo lo que importa.

Kagome sonrió débilmente y susurró un "gracias".

-Tú me lo enseñaste.

Y la sonrisa de Kagome se hizo más grande.

**FIN.**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hoy estuvo lloviendo en la mañana, mientras estaba en clases de Historia y se me ocurrió esto. No pude evitarlo, y cuando el profesor pasaba por mi asiento pretendía estar trabajando c:

Lo hice en 15 minutos, y espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Que les vaya bonito en su fin de semana, vean mucho animé, respondan a todo en Japonés y vean animé…un segundo, eso ya lo dije :P

¡Sueñen con Inuyasha! Y tengan un día biutiful (?

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	5. Enchanted

***adfsraiurfgnmcRUMIKOyagsaygsahaTAKAHASHIjhauygden cxESjasjaLAiiejaCREADORAuyeniauDEahydhernsINUYASHA . (¡La forma en que lo escribí hace que me sangren los ojos!) Bueno, en otras palabras, Rumiko Takahashi es la creadora de Inuyasha.**

Enchanted

La luna; brillante, blanca y redonda, cuál perla recién pulida, había desaparecido esa noche, como una vez al mes.

Siempre sucedía, sin falta.

Inuyasha refunfuñó molesto y se removió en su lugar. Aquella rama era muy incómoda.

Demasiado.

Algunas astillas se enterraban en su trasero y las hormigas se adentraban por su traje, provocándole una sensación molestamente molesta. ¿Molestamente molesta? Y hasta ya hablaba extraño.

Aunque, ¿Para qué culpar a los inocentes insectos, cuando lo que en verdad lo traía de un humor de perros era el hecho de que esa noche era un humano?

Un débil e inútil humano.

Observó a sus amigos, reunidos y dormidos alrededor de una fogata que todavía se encontraba encendida.

Masculló algo entre dientes, similar a una maldición y bajó del árbol de un solo salto. Se recostó en el tronco de éste, dispuesto a dormir, pero no pudo.

¿La razón?

Kagome estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Los descontrolados latidos de su corazón y la forma en que se retorcía dentro de su saco de dormir la delataban.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó, acunándola en sus brazos, notando al instante como ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Le acarició el cabello suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla.

Sus hebras azabaches eran hermosas, y desprendían un aroma adictivo para él. Sus ojos chocolates le transmitían un mar de sensaciones difíciles de describir y los sentimientos que intentaba expresarle con todas y cada una de sus acciones eran tan puras y sinceras que hasta a ella misma debían de sorprenderle.

Claro, todo aquello jamás lo diría frente a nadie y lo negaría si alguien se enteraba.

De pronto, se encontró con un par de ojos-sus ojos favoritos-que le miraron con curiosidad, provocando que un sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Feh!-se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar su rostro ruborizado.

Kagome no dijo nada; tan solo se limitó a sonreír y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

E Inuyasha quedó mirando hacia la nada como un completo idiota, dándose cuenta de algo: No eran sus ojos, su cabello o su aroma, lo que en verdad le tenía _encantado_ era su reluciente sonrisa. Esa que le dirigía siempre y sólo a él.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

Lamento si no les gusta, pero estoy media enferma. ¡Sí, enferma! Primero me dieron 39 grados de fiebre, y al día siguiente me dio hipotermia. Ahora sólo tengo dolor de cabeza y creo que tengo amigdalitis. Ohh, estos días fueron hermosos **(nótese el sarcasmo)** Y para que vean que enferma y todo igual puse algo.

¡Vean animé, y que no les de hipotermia! :c

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	6. Fever

***Ou Nou, mi no ser dueña de Inuyasha. La creadora del sexy medio-demonio ser Rumiko Takahashi***

Fever

Con cuidado y delicadeza, posó su mano sobre la frente de la joven, al momento que colocaba la otra sobre la suya propia, con el fin de medir su temperatura.

-Tonta, justo ahora decidiste enfermarte…

-Yo no decido estas cosas, lo sabes.-susurró Kagome.

Sí, estaba preocupado, ¿y qué? No es como si lo fuese a admitir o algo por el estilo.

Kagome había vuelto de su época hace unos días, pero un resfrío parecía rondar por su escuela, y el resultado fue: una Kagome enferma y un Inuyasha muerto de preocupación.

Hundió un paño dentro de una cubeta con agua y luego lo estrujó, para finalmente dejarlo reposar en la ardiente frente de la colegiala. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y su rostro lucía adormilado.

_-Mierda, hasta enferma se ve linda.-_pensó. _-¡Feh! estúpida Kagome…_

-¿Te cuento un secreto, Inuyasha?

-¿Hum?-se giró con curiosidad hacia la miko del futuro.

-Ven más cerca…-Inuyasha acercó su oreja a la boca de Kagome.-Un poco más…-Repentinamente, Kagome rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos.-Te quiero…-susurró junto a su oído y luego…

Y luego no sucedió nada. Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente sintiendo pena por el hecho de que ella no hubiese intentado algo más, y luego se apenó de sus propios pensamientos.

Suspiró frustrado y miró a Kagome con determinación.

Tomó el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y luego…luego plantó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y se separó más sonrojado que su haori.

-Inu…yasha…

Lleno de vergüenza, se levantó y corrió fuera de la cabaña.

Kagome, sin más, esbozo una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

_Él…le había dado un beso_.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde surgió esto. La verdad, sólo quería una excusa para poder decir esto: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Para algunos parecerán pocos, pero a mí me han hecho muy feliz.

También, ¡gracias a los que han leído! La verdad, no me interesa mucho el hecho de que me envíen reviews ni nada, me alegra tan sólo que alguien me lea, pero…bueno, me gusta cuando alguien opina sobre lo que escribo o me hace críticas constructivas (porque sirven para mejorar c: )

Pero, aún así, quiero agradecerles a todos los que se pasaron por aquí, y utilizaron una pequeña parte de su tiempo en leerme.

¡Sayonara! c:

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	7. Breathe

***La creadora de tanta sensualidad empaquetada ha sido nada más ni nada menos que la graaaaaaaaaaaan (pongo especial énfasis a esa palabra) Rumiko Takahashi. **

Breathe

En uno de esos días de largas caminatas, habían escuchado rumores de un demonio que atacaba las aldeas cercanas, por lo que habían decidido investigar si tenía alguna relación con Naraku o la Shikon No Tama (lo habitual). Pero aquella tarde, había sucedido algo que no la había dejado tranquila: los aldeanos habían insultado a Inuyasha.

No era tampoco que eso fuera inevitable, ya que él era un hanyô, una mezcla entre razas y no era aceptado; era considerado, por muchos, una abominación, un monstruo, un error. Algo que jamás debió haber ocurrido.

Pero la forma en que Inuyasha fingía desinterés, sinceramente, la traía preocupada. Sí, el había vivido toda su vida de aquella forma, y se había _acostumbrado_, más sin embargo ella sabía la verdad: Al joven, verdaderamente, le dolían todos y cada uno de sus insultos.

Pero él prefería ocultarlo. No podía culparlo, había vivido de aquella forma su vida entera. Aunque, el hanyô debió haber tomado en cuenta que a ella no podía siquiera intentar engañarla. Lo conocía bien.

Se removió inquieta en su saco de dormir, y observó al gran árbol frente suyo en el que se encontraba dormitando Inuyasha. Ella sabía que él no dormía, alerta, vigilando y protegiéndolos.

Suspiró cansinamente. Se levantó y adentró su cuerpo-a rastras-al bosque. Sabía que él se había percatado de su acto, y lo más probable era que la estuviese siguiendo.

Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a la orilla de un río, cerca del campamento.

Ni se molestó en quitarse los zapatos, ¿Para qué? Eso no era tan importante como los pensamientos que vagaban por su cabeza.

Observó detrás de ella, en la espesura y oscuridad de aquel gran bosque. Dio unos cuantos golpecitos con la palma de la mano en el lugar junto a ella, invitando al medio demonio a sentarse a su lado.

No la hizo esperar demasiado, puesto que escuchó un "¡Feh!" y luego una mancha roja y blanca saltó de entre los árboles y cayó directamente en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer?-dijo él, claramente molesto por aquella caminata de media noche.

-Inuyasha…-le dirigió una mirada tierna, que hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara levemente y girara el rostro para evitar que ella se percatara.- ¿Sabes que eres importante para mí, verdad?

Inuyasha la observó atónito, sorprendido y molesto.

-¿Por eso saliste aquí, al bosque, a mitad de la noche?-preguntó enfadado.

Kagome suspiró y realizó un indiferente movimiento de hombros, restándole importancia. Le dirigió una mirada decidida y seria.

-Me preocupas…-al ver que el joven pensaba agregar algo, le dirigió una mirada que decía _"Si abres el puto hocico besarás el suelo"_. No un beso cualquiera; un beso con lengua (?).-No quiero que te menosprecies, Inuyasha.

-No me menosprecio, tonta.

-Es sólo que…no soporto ver que te insulten, ¿sabes?

-Tsk, deja de molestar. No es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es. Y te diré porqué: comenzaste a creer que las cosas que te dicen son ciertas.

Inuyasha guardó silencio, tal vez pensando si era completamente verdad o no.

-Sólo quiero decirte que…quizás haya gente que me menosprecie, pero para mí eres muy importante.-observó el agua en frente suyo.-he llegado a pensar, en ocasiones, que eres como el oxígeno para mí.-sonrió. Observó el rostro sonrojado del hanyô y su sonrisa se extendió aún más.-Sólo sigue _respirando_.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

No he podido sacarme de la cabeza la canción "Breathe" de Superchick, y esto fue lo que salió de mi atolondrada y espantosa cabezota.

Así que, decidí joder vistas y pantallas con esta sensual asquerosidad. _Enjoy it_.

Jajajaja, que tengan un hermoso día en dónde quiera que estén y tengan un hegmoso (traducción: hermoso) fin de semanaishon (what?)

Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews y por pasarse a leer las monstruosidades del Sombrerero.

Y ahora, una despedida bien flaitonga (eso me sonó a "tanga" kasja xd)

Shííááh, éél sóómbréréróóóh tééshííblé lóókóh déél flóóú. (Me acaba de dar cáncer escribir esta mierda).

¡Sayonara!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	8. Believe Me

***Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Créanme, lo intenté, pero no pude… Es de ella.**

Believe Me

Limpió las mejillas de la joven con el dorso de su mano. Observó el ataúd frente a ellos, y se preguntó cómo habría sido aquella anciana, que tan buena habría sido…cuanto la habría querido Kagome.

-Oye…-murmuró débilmente. Lo admitía, no sabía que mierda hacer. Nunca en su vida había sido consolado, no sabía cómo hacerlo. La única razón por la que no se alejó-y de hecho, la atrajo hacia el-era que odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y la muchacha le importaba demasiado como para abandonarla en un momento como ese.

Su abuela había muerto.

En alguna que otra ocasión le había hablado de ella. "_Gracias a ella fue que tuve confianza en mí misma, me enseñó a quererme por lo que soy. Es como una segunda madre para mí_" habían sido las palabras de la joven. Debía estar destrozada.

-Lo lamento…-la escuchó decir. Ocultó su rostro en su pecho.-se que odias ver a las mujeres llorar.-Sonrió entristecida.-no puedo evitarlo…

-Está bien…-dijo Inuyasha, intentando subirle el ánimo.

-¿Qué…será de ella ahora?-musitó. Su voz se quebró en un punto, e intentó ignorarlo. Sí, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero cuando ella lloraba…podía casi sentir su dolor.

-Ella está en un mejor lugar…_créeme_.

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

El otro día me imaginé la muerte de mi abuela. Sí, fue horrible. Por un momento creí que de verdad se había muerto. Por eso escribí esto. Lo sé, tal vez se me acaban las ideas, quién sabe. Luego se me ocurrirá algo mejor.

Más que nada, es por poner algo-ya que hace tiempo no actualizo aquí, más bien me la he pasado escribiendo one-shots-.

En fin, tengan un bonito Lunes (_imposible, pero nada se pierde con intentar_)

¡Sayonara!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


	9. I Believe in You

***La dueña y creadora de Inuyasha/el hanyô sensual es Rumiko Takahashi.**

I Believe in You

Sentí sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes, acercarme a su torso en un tierno pero posesivo abrazo. Su aliento chocaba contra mi nuca, erizándome la piel; mandándome descargas agradables y placenteras por todo el cuerpo.

Debía decirlo, me sentía protegida.

-No quiero perderte…-su voz salió como un leve murmullo. Pude sentir la angustia de sus palabras…el dolor de solo imaginarlo. Y verdaderamente, yo tampoco quería perderlo a él. No lo soportaría.

-Inuyasha…-En un suave movimiento correspondí a su abrazo. Las muestras de afecto, en realidad, no eran parte de su carácter, y quería que supiera que le correspondía.- No te preocupes, no sucederá nada.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan segura de ello?-dijo. Estaba molesto, o desesperado; no lo sabía bien. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, le hacía mal.

-Porque creo en ti.-su cuerpo se tensó.-No sé qué sucederá, nadie puede saberlo realmente.-Lo observé. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial. Uno que nunca había visto, pero me encantaba.-Sólo estoy segura de una cosa: Se que me protegerás. Y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.-Le sonreí.

Y a pesar de todo, de Kikyo, de Naraku…era verdad.

Yo creía, _creo _en él…

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora:**

Sí, ya no sé qué hacer. Pero quería publicar algo, así que…esto es lo que salió de una clase de inglés aburrida en un día lluvioso. Ay, bueno, no sé que más decir…

¡_Ciao_!

**-El Sombrerero Loco**


End file.
